The day that never comes
by shadowkat83
Summary: Another song-fic by me that was requested by a friend of mine. The song is by Metallica. Naruto is tired of the villages hatred and is looking for a way out. Will he be able to leave? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Naruto is tired of the way the village treats him. He's put up with it for so long, now all he wants is to end it finally, one way or another.

**A/N: **This song fic is a request by a friend of mine. The song is by Metallica. It is called "_The day that never comes"_.

**The Day that Never Comes  
**

Naruto braced himself, waiting for the fist that he knew was coming. It was the same thing every morning. He was sick of all the beatings, sick of the villagers' hatred, and most of all sick of nobody caring.

_Born to push you around,  
better just stay down.  
You pull away,  
He hits the flesh,  
you hit the ground._

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the filthy alleyway as an orange clad figure smashed into the brick wall of a building. Naruto sank to the ground dazed from the chakra powered fist.

_Mouth so full of lies,  
Tend to black your eyes.  
Just keep them closed,  
Keep praying,  
just keep waiting._

"Why won't you just die already?"

"Yeah, nobody wants you around."

"Damn Demon!"

Naruto tried to block out the hateful words. His heart tried to tell him otherwise. It tried to tell him that there were people who cared about him, People who wanted him around.

Once again he braced himself for the pain, and once again it came, in the form of fists, feet, and kunai.

_Waiting for the one!  
The day that never comes!  
When you stand up and feel the warmth!  
But the sunshine never comes!_

No the sun shine never comes.

Dark clouds rolled in the village, and thunder clashed as the villagers tried to get out of the oncoming storm. Rain came down in torrents making it impossible to see. Making everything invisible, including the unmoving form lying in the alley.

Naruto once again pulled himself to his feet and staggered out of the dark alleyway. He was instantly drenched from the onslaught of the rain. He stood there shivering, searching the sky, but the rain never let up. It just continues to pound the empty streets.

Naruto sighed and made his way home. He really was getting tired of all of this.

_Push you cross that line,  
Just stay down this time.  
Hide in yourself,  
Crawl in yourself;  
you'll have your time. _

Naruto arrived at his apartment, walked through the door and towards his bathroom, stripping off his wet clothes along the way. He needed a hot shower.

He always took the blows in silence, never fighting back, never once complaining. And he was getting sick and tired of it. There was only so much one could take before it was too much. And Naruto was at his limit.

_God I'll make them pay,  
Take it back one day.  
I'll end this day,  
I'll splatter color on this gray._

_Waiting for the one!  
The day that never comes!  
When you stand up and feel the warmth!  
But the sunshine never comes!  
_

The rain was still pouring, when Naruto woke up. He had taken a shower and just collapsed on his bed afterwards.

He got dressed slowly, reluctantly. He did not wish for the day to begin. He did not want to go through it all again. He walked over to the small window in his room and looked out. The village sat in seemingly peaceful silence and the rain continues to fall. He stood there pondering why. Why he protected them all, why he even cared for them when it was obvious that they didn't care for him.

Naruto's brooding was interrupted by an explosion. He ducked down just as the window to his apartment exploded inward covering him in glass. He heard the rest of the windows in his apartment explode as well. He cautiously looked out his battered window and gasped in shock.

Where the market place in the village had been, was now a huge crater. It was completely destroyed. Naruto felt Kyuubi stir in his mind. The demon seemed anxious.

Suddenly Naruto heard the great demon speak, **"They cannot stop this thing on their own." **Kyuubi rumbled.

_What can I do? _ Naruto asked his prisoner.

**"We can stop it. But…" **Kyuubi trailed off.

_But what?_

_** "But you may not like the price you have to pay."**_

_What do you mean by that?_

Kyuubi sighed. **"Are you sure you want to know?" **Naruto nodded. **"Are you willing to die for them? That is the price you will pay to save this village."**

Naruto thought for a couple of minutes then he nodded. Kyuubi then explained what they needed to do.

_Love is a four letter word!  
And never spoken here!_

Love is a four letter word!  
Here in this prison!  
I suffer this no longer!  


Tsunade stood at the gates to the village with the rest of the Shinobi behind her. All but one were present; Naruto. She wondered where her gaki was, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of their attacker. Out of the trees came a creature. It had the appearance of a white wolf, but they knew it was no ordinary wolf.

**"It's a demon." ** A gruff voice said from behind them. Tsunade and the others whipped around to see Naruto walking calmly towards them. But there was something different about him.

Naruto ignored the stares as he walked past his friends and fellow Shinobi and out the gates.

The wolf demon paused to take in the newcomer. **"Well, well, well…if it isn't Kyuubi. The great fox demon sealed inside a brat." **

Naruto/Kyuubi didn't reply to the wolf's taunting. Instead he continued moving forward and then he finally stopped a yard away from the other demon.

The two demons stared at each other for a minute, before the wolf attacked. Chakra flared as the two clashed. Then suddenly another explosion rocked the clearing.

_I'll put an end to,  
This I swear!  
This I swear!  
The sun will shine!  
This I swear!  
This I swear!  
This I SWEAR!!!_

When the smoke finally cleared, Tsunade and the rookie twelve rushed forward into the clearing. There in the center of the clearing was a huge crater, and the wolf demon's body.

But Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Tsunade ordered the ninjas to split up and search for him. After about three hours, they all came back without the blonde.

Tsunade had no choice but to proclaim him dead. She went to deliver the news to the rest of the village. The reaction was what she expected, but it still hurt and pissed her off at the same time.

Many of the villagers cheered, but only a few were sad that the blonde was gone and most of them were Shinobi.

A dark figure stood on top of the Hokage Mountain watching the reactions of the villagers. He wasn't surprised. He knew that they felt this way. But at least now he was free. Free of the pain, the hatred, free of the burdens.

And without looking back, he turned and left, never to step foot in Konoha again.

Owari

**A/N: **Done. Please tell me what you think. Ja Ne.


End file.
